Seeing Green
by Gryffindors Slayer
Summary: When your a Greek demi god you don't usually think that the other gods pay much attention to you. That was how it was for Apollo's daughter Emma until she met Loki the God of mischief. smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Emma would have seemed like your average 19 year old girl if you thought being a Demi god was normal. See unlike her step siblings, her father was a God and a Greek god Apollo at that. Her mother was a mortal who always seemed to be traveling due to her job and Emma had been dropped off at camp since she was 12. Unlike her fellow siblings at camp she was more of a book worm of sorts. If it wasn't for the fact that her father was Apollo then some of the campers thought she was Athena's. Though that wouldnt work to well.

Her latest intrest was Norse Gods since she had alread learned so much about all the greek gods. Her brilliant sapphire blue eye scaned over her latest book on the older gods. She had already finished the ones on Odien and Thor and was now working her way slowly through her new green leather bound book on Loki.

So far Emma had only got so far in her book due to her dyslexia and the fact that her other cabin mates kept coming up to her while she was laying out on her lawn chair to ask her how to do certain things. "For the love of Apollo cant you think of how to do anything your self!" She exclaimed as she set her book down on her open page to go help her siblings in the Apollo cabin on what they needed. After she helped her siblings, she went back to her chair. She pulled back her aburn hair before she picked her book back up.

Loki's pov

Loki staried out the window of his newly ferbished room in Asgard looking out to the other worlds. He was trying to plot out his revenge on the team that had foiled his plans, yet couldnt quite think of a way to turn them against each other. He knew that when the Avengers first formed that they didnt seem to be coroperating quite like Fury had planed, but now they seemed more in tune with each other. As he looked at the different places on earth, he found what seemed to be a good place to seek his revenge. Laying out on what looked to be a lawn chair was a girl, or women laying in the sun. Her nose was in a book of what looked to be of historical value, which sure enough as Loki zoomed in on the book it said his name in an elegant script.

A smirk found its way to his lips as he looked over the girl. She had been qute a beauty to look at as the sun radeated off her aburn hair. Realizing he was getting side tracked he shook his head and looked to something else. As his day went on, Loki couldn't take his mind off the red headed girl that was seemed so interested in him. All day he thought of what she was doing. If she might still be reading about him. When his brother saw that he had a sort of look about him Loki just shrugged it off and let it go.

When he got back to his room that night he instantly went back to his window and looked back to Earth to see what she might be doing. Sighing heavily when he saw that she was in her bed sleeping.

It seemed for the next few days he couldnt think of anything but the girl on earth. He tried to think of ways that he might just get her attention until he realized he was still on his own planet. "How can I get to earth without my brother and his friends noticing." He mumbled to himself as he pasced back and forth in his room. When a thought finally came to him, a small grin started to play across his face.

Emma's pov

After about a week it seemed to Emma, she finaly finished her newest book. She had thought as she read through that Loki had seemed to get the wrong end of the stick when it came to his family. She had felt bad at how he was treated even if he is evil in a sence.

Emma was just about to get off her lawn chair when she heard thunder above her. "Thats odd..." She said aloud as she looked up at the sky. Either Zeus was getting pissed at someone or it was going to rain, and it never rained at camp. She set her book down behind her and turned around to find a dark haired man knelling down in front of her. His head was covered in a weird horn like helmet as it was hung down. In his hand was a sort of glowing staff and he was dressed funny.

The thought hit her like an arrow to the heart as she recognized the mans hemlet from her book. "Oh my Apollo..." She said as she moved further up her chair. The man lifted his head and her eyes meet his and her heart skipped a beat. A grin came across his face as he slowly stood before her. Right about then Chiron and Mr D. the camp leader came trauting over. Chron grabbed Emma by her arm pulling her away from the man that stood be for them. By now the whole camp had stopped to looked at him and wonder how he got into the camp in the first place.

"Wait..." She said as she pulled away from Chiron and moved a bit closer to the strangly dressed man. "Loki?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly to look closer at his face. "So you've heard of me." He said in a dark and slightly creepy voice that gave Emma the chills. "I actually just finished reading about you. Why would you come here?" She asked in a confused tone. He only smirked and pointed his staff at her. "Why for you of course." He said and turned pointing his staff at Hades cabin. The look on her face went from shock to fear as it only seemed like a second before some sort of blue light came out of the end of his staff and blew up the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was completely bewildered as she staired at Loki. So many questions were running around in her head but the one that screamed the loudest was why. She couldnt think of why any god would come for her. Every one around them were scrambling to try and put out the cabin that was on fire but before they could put that one out, Loki pointed his staff at yet another cabin and blew that one up. The gods began to get ferious as the ground began to shake.

Emma looked over at the newly a flamed cabin and gasped. It was hers! He had nearly blowned her home to nothing. Now that he had started the distruction of her only home she was mad. "What the hell do you think your doing! This is my home! You have no right to distroy it like this." She yelled at the god over the panic campers trying to now put out the new fire. Emma knew that the cabins would be long gone by the time the other campers even tried to do anything. She had ran past him to the arena to try and find her bow.

Loki looked back at Emma in a bit of shock. He was doing this for her. Well of course he didnt really know how to tell others about his affection. He only knew how to cause others pain and suffering. When she walked pasted him he caught the sweetest of smell come off her skin. He gave a small sigh as he rushed after her only to be meet with an arrow pointed at his face. "Tell me why your really here." Emma said as she stood in her archy stance. Loki smiled as he remembered not to long ago when he was confrunted with the same weapon. "I already told you why I'm here." He said as he started to move slowly towards her.

"If your here for me then why for the love of the gods are you distroying my home?" She asked as she moved slowly away from him. The look in his eyes were so cold, yet she couldnt take her eyes away from his. Looking past him she noticed that some of the campers where trying to make their way into the arena, but before they could even get through Loki snapped his fingers and a wall of blue flames blocked the path.

In a split second Emma felt herself being pulled closer to Loki as her bow was pointed down. She felt her breath stop as she felt his hot breath against her neck. "I'm here for you to worship me." Loki whispered darkly into her ear. "Isn't that what you want? Someone to worship and...love." He couldnt help but catch the sweet scent of her, what he could only asume was her purfum.

Emma of course stepped away from Loki slowly as she looked at him. She already had a god to worship well 12 of them actually. Love now that was some thing entierly different. Her mother seemed to want nothing to do with her and her father, well he just had way to many kids to even know she was of any importance. "But how could I love you if your distroying my home." She asked softly as she looked ar the god. She could see how she could love him physicaly of course. Loki had a nice body and his blue green eyes are what drew her closer to him.

Before Emma could get her answer from the go she saw lightning and gasped. "Please dont let it be Zeus..." She begged as she looked to the sky. Looki looked to the sky and let out a small sigh when yet another god landed in front of Emma. She couldnt believe this was happening. The man that was kneeling before both Loki and Emma had blond hair. His helmet was silver and had wings on it. "Good to see you brother." Loki grinned as his brother Thor stood. Emma looked from Loki to Thor and brought her hand to her face. "Loki what are you doing here?" Asked the god who was starting to move closer to both Emma and Loki.

"Its not of your buisness brother." Loki said as he seemed to stand a bit straighter. There was definatly an infureotity complex going on here. "Why have you go to distroy this...this...place." Thor said as he looked around trying to find the right words to discribe the camp. "No matter. Come brother you have to go home." He said as he went to grab Loki. Emma started to get mad and step in between the gods. "Dont touch him!" Emma yelled as fire seemed to set into her eyes. Loki looked down at Emma and smirked slightly noticing how quickly she seemed to protect him. Not that he needed it. "Girl you dont know what hes done or what hes capable of." Thor said taken aback by the girl.

"I know very well what a he is and can do obviously. I want to know why he came to Earth to find me." She said turning around to look at the god. There was nothing special about her besides her demi god powers and even then she still wasnt as good as her siblings. Bringing his hand to her cheek, Loki smiled. "Because you seemed lonely and I was bored." He said as he moved closer and pressed his body to hers. To her that didnt explain why he had distroyed most of her home. "I want you to come with me back to Asgard." Loki stated not caring if her answer was no or not. He would get what he wanted and what he wanted was her.

Emma looked deeply into his eyes knowing that no matter what she would be taken, yet she didnt really care. Any place had to be better then where she was and with someone that might actually entertain her.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stood at the window in her shared room with Loki thinking about how she had got to this point.

-Flash Back-

Loki held his pale hand out in front of him as he looked at Emma. She chewed her lower lip nervously as she looked back towards the flaming wall blocking the others from getting to them. It would only be a matter of time before the son of Poseidon or his half brother came to get her. Looking back at Loki, Emma took his hand and watched a smile make its way across his lips. He pulled her closer to him as Thor moved next to the two of them. All Emma could remember about the trip there was the fear she felt of falling back to Earth, plumeting to her death.

Emma held on tightly to Loki as she kept her eyes shut and her face bured in his chest, which only made him feel even more confident in his plan to try and win her over. It didnt seem like a long trip to Emma. As soon as she opened her, she looked up at Loki who was looking down at her. "Please tell me that were here." She said as she gripped his shirt a bit more tightly not daring to look away from him. Loki chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes you can look now." He said as she looked past him and saw a huge palace off in the distance.

"You live there dont you?" Emma asked as she moved slightly more away from Loki. Looking down as she started to walk she giggled seeing the bridge beneath her light up. "Oh this is wonderful." She was so excited not that she was some place else and possibly starting her own adventure on a completely different world. Since Thor wasnt expecting Emma to come back with them, he had only two horses ready. Loki had stradled his and rode up next to her holding out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up and sat her down in front of him.

Emma stared at him as they rode towards the palace and couldnt think of why he would be so bitter about living in suce an amazing place.

-End Flash Back-

Emma jumped slightly as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "You could at least make some sort of sound when you walk into a room." She said as she relaxed just a bit knowing that it was only Loki when she heard him chuckle softly in her ear. "Now what would be the fun in that?" He asked as his hand moved to twist his long finger in her aburn hair. She let out a small sigh as she moved his hands from her waist. "So um since I'm not to sure what you do here for fun, what do you do?" She asked as she moved over to the round bed. She sat down on the green silk sheets. Instead of his usual god like atire, he was wearing a black tshirt and a pair of slacks. Loki looked over at her and smiled as he moved over to her. "Well What I like to do is different from others." He said as he sat down beside her.

Emma felt her face get hot as she felt him close to her. "And what might that be?" She asked as she placed her hand behind her and leaned gently back. "Well for one thing...your not wearing the right cloths for what I like to do." He said before he slowly ran his hand over her body starting from her head down to her feet. As he moved his hand, her clothing began to change along with her hair. Emma gasped as she jumped to her feet and ran to a mirror. Her aburn hair fell just below her shoulders in waves of red. Around her neck was a black and green choker with a small bow in the middle. As she looked own her body, her hand traced over the black and green corset that seemed to push her breast in the perfect position to show off her cleavage. Then down to the gader belt that held her thigh high stocking. She turned to look at her back side as she ran her hand along her sides. The black and green lace panties seemed to hug her in just the right ways.

"Much better." Loki smirked as he watched her move her hands all over her body. He had to admit he had done a great job of accentuateing her perfect body. He now knew he made the right choice when he picked her. "How did you...what did you..." She studdered as she looked back at him. Seeing his grin and the way his pants seemed to have gotten just that much tighter, her face flushed. "Oh...um...you have...a..." She stated as looked looked away from him for a split second. Loki chuckled was he beckoned her towards him. Slowly she felt herself being drawn to him. "Trust me. I dont bite...unless you want me to." He said as she sat back down next to him. "But I...I havnt..." She said looking away from him breafly before she felt him cup her chin and made her face him. "Dont worry about it." He said leaning in close and kissing her deeply.

Emme felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she leaned into him. Her eyes closed slowly as she placed her hand on him thigh. Loki let out a soft groan as he moved his hand along her cheek to the back of her neck. Slowly he started to lower her down on the bed as he positioned himself ontop of her, putting most of his weight on his other hand. Gently he took her lower lip and bit down ever so gently, causeing a small moan to escape from her perfectly red lips. He smirked slightly as he parted her lips and teasted her tongue with his.

Emma slowly started to move under him as her hands moved up along his back and through his dark hair. There was something way in the back of her head that was telling her she should stop but for the first time in a long time she actually felt loved. Slowly, without thinking she moved her leg along side his while his hand moved down along her side. His touch seemed so gently that she didnt realize he had unfasined her corset.

Her hands moved up under his shirt, slowly removing it from his pale torso. He broke the kiss momentarally so she could get it over his head. He might not have been the most ripped of bodies but he still had some strong muscles from what she could feel as she ran her hands back down his chest and abbs. Her body gave a small shiver as the tips of her fingers grazed the brim of his pants. He smirked as he moved his hand down her chest and her stomach. Slowly he inched his way down to her core. Emma let out a small gasp as she felt him begin to rub her through the thin fabric that covered her. With every small circle he made with his thumb over her clit she let out small suttle moans of pleasure. Hearing the sweet sounds come from such a creature made him ache in such a way he didnt know if he could hold his compossure much longer.

Lowering his head to her neck, Loki began to kiss softly along her neck as he moved her panties to the side to slid in his index finger. Feeling his finger move inside her, she arched her back into him. "Loki..." She moaned softly as she scratched down his back. Her moans were enough to drive him mad as he felt his pants become that much tighter. "Could I get a bit of help." Loki whispered meaning his pants. Emma could hardly think straight as she moved her hands down to unbutton and zip his pants. Trying her best she lowered them low enough for him to kick them the rest of the way off. His green silk boxers had alread been pitching a tent so to speak as he moved his lips to her. He had, for so long wanted to feel the embrace of another like Emma was giving him now. Slowly and teasingly, Loki removed his fingers causeing Emma to whimper against his lips.

Emma's noises had caused his member to twitch and ache for her. Without much of a hesitation he slowly eased his way into her wettness. Her warmth surounded him causing him to groan. Emma whinced feeling him push his way into her as she dug her nails into his skin. Moving his hips slowly at first, Loki buried his face into the croke of her neck as Emma leaned her head back slightly. Her hands moved up his back and rested on the back of his neck. All the while, Loki started to move his hips faster into her as she pressed her lips to his. Loki groaned as his hand moved between them to start rubbing her clit once again causing the sweetest sound he had ever heard to come muffled out of her lips.

Emma arched her back into him as she leanded her head back to let out a loud moan of pure pleasure. Her body began to tingle as she felt the best sensation wash over her body like a title wave. Her fingers curled in his dark hair as her inner walls convolsed around his member. Feeling her tighten around him, Loki thrusted into her as he rode out her orgasm before he felt himself tighten and finally lose his sense of mind. Emma's breathing was heavy as she tried to catch her breath. All she could think of was how amazing that felt and how much she had missed out on.

Slowly, Loki began to pull out of her and pull the silken covers over their naked bodies. Emma rolled over to her side and buried her face once again in his chest. She was at a complete lose of words as she felt him wrap his arms around her. Loki let out a soft sigh as he rested his head ontop of hers and looked at his wall. He didnt quite feel right about how he tricked her into having one night of sex with him. Emma had already fallen asleep against his chest as he thought about what he had done


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had awaken the next morning feeling Emma still in his arms. He smirked slightly when he felt her lean her head and body closer to him. His mind was going back over the whole night and his smirk grew bigger knowing he had succeed in his plans. Emma had cuddled up close to Loki until her eyes shot opend feeling bare skin against herself. She looked down slowly, seeing Loki's pale slightly muscular torso then even lower to his groin. She screamed as she pushed him away from her causing him to fall off the bed. A thin line of the blanket covered his manhood. "What the hell!" Emme yelled at him as she pulled the blanket up over her breast as she sat up.

Loki looked up at her as he ran his fingers through his hair. He thought it would only be a matter of time before she snapped out of his little trick would ware off. "Why am I naked!" She yelled then screamed yet again causing Loki to whince when she looked in the mirror thats across the room. "You gave me hickies!" She yelled at him as she gave him a glare. He was shocked to see that her hair seemed to glow a bright red and move all around her. "No...well yes but you didnt push me away at all last night." He stated as he slowly stood and the blanket fell off of him. Emma blushed deeply as she looked down at his slightly hard member then turned away quickly. '_Dear Zues hes hung'_ She thought as he looked down and quicktly scrambled to find his boxers.

Suddenly the door flew open to revial Thor. Studying the distressed Loki who atleast had on boxers and Emma who was still sitting on the bed with the blanket covering her. "Whats wrong brother. I heard a scream." He said looking mainly at Emma as he spoke. "Everythings fine brother now leave." Loki said moving over to Thor pushing on his chest to try and get him out of the room. "Everything is not okay! He druged and raped me!" She yelled making Thor look at Loki. Loki sighed as he looked down. Thor started to chuckle lightly the rawred with laughter was he left the room. Emma's jaw dropped as Thor left in a fit of laughter. "What is wrong with him!" She exclaimed as Loki closed his doors. "He doesnt find me capable of such actions." He said making his way across the room.

Loki didnt make it a habit of storing womens cloths in his closet, but before he had left he told some servants to put some in there for a special guest. Emma watched as he disapeared into a closet only to come out with a satin green floor lenght dress that looked to be her size. Pulling the blanket with her, Emma kneeled on the bed. "Why did you pick me. I mean from what I read your evil and minupulitive." She said as she traced her fingers along the dress that Loki layed out on the bed. "Yet you came with me any way." He said walking back to the closet to put on his usual ataire. Emma really didnt know what had compeled her to take his hand the day before and follow him to a different world.

Emma let out a soft sigh as she got off the bed, letting the blanket fall to her feet she pulled the dress over her body. Even though the dress covered her body she still felt very naked under it. Walking over to the mirror she ran her hands down her sides, smoothing out any wrinkles that the dress may have. She jumped yet again seeing Loki standing behind her. "For the love of Aphrodite can you please make nosie when you walk." She said turning around and punched him softly in the chest causing him to grin. "I just love seeing you angry." He said with a small chuckle. Emma glared slightly at him as she moved away from him.

"I dont seem to remeber any of what happened after I stepped on that bridge." Emma stated as she turned to look at him. Loki pressed his lips together as he turned to look at her. He didnt want to just come out and tell her that she was under a spell of sorts but he knew she would eventually find out. "well..." She said as she moved over towards him and crossed her arms. "Did I tell you about that your adorable when you get mad." Loki said as he moved over to her and brushed back a few strains of her hair. She slapped his hand away as she continued to glare at him. "Tell me now." She said as Loki looked at her nervously.

"Well...you see...I may have...sort of put you under a spell..." Loki said nervously rubbing his hands together. Emma felt her eye twitch as she gretted her teeth. "You WHAT!" She yelled as once again her hair became a brilliant shade of red. In fury, Emma brought her hand up and slapped Loki clear across the face. He chuckled as he brought his hand to his sore cheek and looked at her. "So very adorable." He said with a smirk.


End file.
